Miracle of Christmas Wishes
by babyvfan
Summary: Thanks to the careless actions of an idiot, two fathers are forced to team up to search through every mall and store in the city to find the presents their kids asked Santa for Christmas. With one shopping day, can they survive the adventure? And without getting killed or doing the killing in the process? Sesskag. Zutara
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Happy Holidays, readers. I definitely wanted to do something festive for the holidays, and also wanted to try my hand at the crossover side. This is my first one so please be gentle. I also dedicate this to my awesome bff, kaze senju the wolfwarriorgirl who reminded me that on fanfiction, a fanfic can involve more than one couple.**

* * *

**Miracle of Christmas Wishes**

Soft, warm lips imprinted his neck with kisses. Delicious, nice kisses that stirred him out from his sweet dreams into the semi-consciousness that was equally pleasant due to the feelings she was stirring inside with those lips of her.

He didn't want to give himself away. He knew the kisses would stop if she knew he was awake. It was a challenge, though, feeling such desire and not responding to it. He bit his lip hard to hold in the moan that was trying to break free.

She, being the clever woman she was, caught onto him and decided to torture him, running her fingers against his chest while devoting her lips to his neck that she kissed and nibbled playfully.

_Great Agni, this woman is going to be the death of me_, he thought, unable to hold down the moans that erupted from his mouth. "I can't tell whether you're trying to seduce me or wake me up."

Even with his eyes closed, he could tell she was smirking. He could feel those lips he loved so much curving up into a taunting, cruel smirk. "Maybe I'm trying to do both."

He opened his eye, meeting mischievous blue that twinkled from the early morning light.

_Two can play that game_.

He pounced on her, battling his wife for dominance. A battle fought through swift touches and soft kisses, one which he won by paying close attention to her neck and the spot he knew that made her crazy. Her defenses were lowered as she leaned more against him, practically melting in his arms. It was just what he needed to grab her wrists, push her down on her bed, and make her his prisoner.

To his delight, her body was still wonderfully bare. He kissed everywhere his lips could touch. What they couldn't touch, his hands took care of, caressing and massaging. All while she lay underneath him, head titled back, eyes shut, looking both in almost pain and ecstasy at the same time.

"This is bad of us," Katara mumbled in a moan, her back arching from the bed while her husband did wicked things to her chest.

He smirked against her skin. "Then kids are right down the hall and most likely in bed."

"But we have guests coming over." she protested weakly

"They can wait a few minutes."

For a moment, Katara looked like she was swayed. Just a small moment. A moment that was quickly broken as their door burst open and the two little girls rushed into the room. They stopped short before the bed, staring wide-eyed at the sight before them.

"Look," Izumi pointed towards her flustered parents. "Mommy and Daddy are doing the nasty."

Katara quickly pushed Zuko off her, nearly throwing him off the bed, and covered herself with the sheets and blankets.

_I need to stop letting Azula babysit them_. Zuko grabbed his black pajamas that lay in a heap by the bed and slide them on underneath the covers. _And to consider adding a lock to the door_.

Not that he didn't love his kids. Next to his wife, there was nothing else he treasured more. His girls were the world to him. As much as he loved him, there were times he needed his privacy so he could relax or show his wife how much he treasured her.

"Girls," Zuko tried putting on his best stern look, but it fell flat once he saw the ever deadly puppy-dog eyes. Sighing, he hung his head in defeat. The girls took that as an invitation to join their parents in their bed.

Born less than a year apart, Izumi and Kya acted more like twins than regular siblings. Rarely apart since the moment they could walk; they looked out for another and were evenly matched when it came to mischief. As alike as they were, they were entirely different in terms of their looks. Izumi was her father's daughter with her raven-black hair, pale skin that was as smooth as marble, and piercing gold eyes. Kya took after her mother with her incredibly blue eyes, skin the color of light cocoa, and wild mane of chocolate brown curls.

"I can't wait until tomorrow." Kya cheered, looking so giddy it brought a smile to Zuko's face.

"And why's that?"

Izumi wrapped her arms around his neck and made herself at home on his lap. "Because, Daddy, tomorrow is Christmas eve,"

"And the day right after that is Christmas." Kya finished off for her sister.

"Don't forget who'll be celebrating Christmas with us," Katara smiled at them. "Your Aunt Kagome and Uncle Sesshomaru, along with Shippo and Rin."

The girls' eyes lit up at the mention of their best friends' names.

"What time will they be here?" Kya asked.

Holding the blanket securely around her, Katara glanced over at the alarm clock sitting on their night stand. It was after nine. "They should be here soon. Who wants to help mommy make breakfast?"

"Me!" they said. Izumi looked over Kya, a challenging gleam in her eyes that reminded Zuko a bit of uneasily of his sister.

"Race you." She was already off, racing down the downstairs before they could blink.

Enraged, Kya chased after her. "No fair, you cheater!"

The moment they were alone again, Zuko turned back to Katara, hoping to continue on where they left off. To his dismay, she was already out of bed, nightgown-clad, tying the knot of her night-robe.

She looked over his shoulder and smiled slyly. "You heard what I said, Zuko. We need to get coming. Kagome and her family will be here in less than an hour."

Zuko let out an over-exaggerated groan that came from the very depth of his body before he collapsed back onto the bed, reminding Katara of a child forced to go to school. "No."

She frowned slightly, confused by his behavior. It wasn't like this was the first time Kagome and her family were staying over during the holidays. For the past five years, the two families spent the Christmas to New Years' season together, going back and forth between houses. "You're acting like a child."

"I am not." Yet sure, enough his lips pouted in such a way it put their daughters' to shame.

"Yes, you are. And I don't know why. You get along well with Kagome. You adore her children as much as you do our own. Yet every year you always throw fit."

Groaning again, Zuko said "It's not Kagome or the kids I have a problem with."

"Then who?"

"That_ damn_ dog."

* * *

It took Kagome more than three tries to finally get her clothes and keep them on.

A task that was more than difficult to accomplished with her husband lurking around. With his quick hands and sensual lips, able to completely unmake her in less than three seconds. Which was great when they weren't in the rush and have time to let go, but not when guests were expecting them. Not when there was still so much to do.

"Don't even think about it, sticky-fingers." Kagome pointed a warning finger at her spouse after she managed to break free of his arms before she got stuck into them.

Sesshomaru tried to look innocent, but she saw the sly look that flashed through his gold eyes. "Is it wrong wanting to hold my mate in my arms?"

"It is when your fingers have a fetish with unbuttoning her blouse," Kagome said. "And teasing her. And making her flustered."

He smirked victoriously, not having even the slightest decency to look modest.

_Serves me right for falling in love with an entitled demon_, she thought as she walked over to the staircase and called for her kids. "Shippo, Rin! Get your things together. We're leaving in ten."

Excited laughter and paddled feet from below answered her back. She smiled, sharing in their enthusiasm. Her smile quickly dropped when she turned around to her mate and was surprised by the dark scowl on his face. "What's wrong?"

He cut her with a glare that would have cold-hearted businessmen quake with fear. "You know what."

She stared back at him in confusion until the answer hit her square in the head. She pinched on the bridge on her nose to wear off the migraine she knew was on its way. "Seriously? You and Zuko are still going at it?"

The look on his face said it all. She rolled her eyes as she groaned.

Five years ago Kagome had met Katara at a new workout center in downtown for aerobics class that was designed for expecting mothers. Ordinarily, she would never consider doing such a thing and wouldn't have gone to the class if her best friend, Sango, hadn't dragged her down there. According to Sango, the classes were what helped her get through six pregnancies and plot her revenge on Miroku, her husband, for making her go through so pain. Kagome had arrived five minutes late to class, thanks to unhelpful directions given to her by staff, and walked into a room full of heated glares.

She had stood in the doorway for a second or two, unsure what to do.

Katara answered her prayers like a guardian angel, patting to an empty mat besides her, the first face to look at her not with a glare but an actual smile. A warm smile that gave the courage to face the glares head-on and make her way over to the empty mat.

"My sister-in-law signed me up for the classes," Katara had said as she took her place. "Said it helped ease morning sickness and reduce swelling. Not that I believe her."

Kagome giggled. "My best friend forced me to come here against my will. Apparently stretching and squatting are what's going to be help me get through nine months of nausea."

"As if it were that easy."

They both giggled together, as if they were old friends. By the end of class, they became friends. Over time during much stretching and squatting and meeting each other at Starbucks after class, the relationship grew as the two discovered how much they had in common such as their love for literature, addiction to Starbucks' tea, their spitfire personalities hidden underneath gentle faces, and the fact they were the only two expecting girls out of the whole class. A first for Kagome, a second for Katara.

They became great friends. Their kids formed their own tight group after they met each other. However, there was one small hitch that came along with their friendship.

Their husbands couldn't _stand _each other.

Which the young women found funny, given the fact the two were more similar than they realized. Both incredibly stubborn, could easily run cold as they could hot, didn't trust easily, and had steel-iron walls that shut out the world and kept people at miles-length. Yet every time the theory was brought up, the men would look at their wives, glance at one another, and look away, as if the sight of the other man was too much for their eyes to bear.

"Sesshomaru, please." Kagome begged. "For the sake of Christmas and our sanity, can you be more civil towards Zuko?"

"I am perfectly civil. It is that sad excuse of a child trapped in an adolescent's body that is the hostile one."

Cocking a disbelieving brow, Kagome crossed her arms. "Uh-huh. So it was Zuko who set a poison bomb on himself during last's year snowball fight? Zuko who cut a hole around through the ice he was standing on when we took the kids ice-skating? Zuko who somehow grabbed hold of your whips and used them to make zigzags on his own pants? Of course. Because that makes perfect sense."

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed into cold slits. "This one does not appreciate your use of sarcasm, Kagome."

"Well this one does not appreciate you dodging a question, Sesshomaru."

He turned his head away, choosing not to answer. Kagome slapped the palm of her hand against her forehead, feeling that migraine coming fast.

_God help us all._ "Sesshomaru," she looked him right in the eye to let him know she meant business. "You know how much the holidays mean to the kids, to me, and to Katara. I also know how much you and Zuko, despite your differences, treasure moments like this. So I'm begging you to please be civil to him. I'm not saying you two have to be best friends, but it would be nice not to worry about a firebender-demon-dog Civil War breaking out during dinner."

The look on his face said he'd rather use his brother's toenails as toothpicks for an entire month than to do such a thing. But he loved his wife, and would hate to be the cause of any discomfort she might feel. So, pushing pride aside, he said words he knew would make her smile and his stomach churn uneasily. "Very well, Kagome. Because it means so much to you, I shall, as your people say, 'play nice' with the human."

It was moments like that reminded her why she loved him so much. There was no doubt her mate was a prideful man, trusting no one but himself and his opinions, but he'd always push it aside for her. "Thank you."

To show her gratitude, Kagome stood on the top of her toes, wrapped her arms around his neck, and gave him a kiss that turned his scowl upside-down. Intrigued, he pulled her body against his and waited for her to open for him.

"Eew."

The couple broke apart. Down below staring up at them with both amusement and slight disgust on their faces were their kids. Shippo, their adopted fox-demon son, and Rin, their half-demon, half-human daughter who took after her priestess mother than her father.

"Mommy and Daddy are kissing." Rin announced.

"More like making-out." Shippo stated with a smirk that reminded Kagome too much of Sesshomaru.

Before she could ask him where he learned the word and whether it was time to put parental-locks on their TV, Sesshomaru started a slow countdown while he stared calmly at his children.

"Five. Four,"

_Oh-no_. Kagome knew what the countdown meant, and knew her kids would pay a hefty price. She gave them an apologetic smile, taking a few steps back.

"Three. Two,"

The two siblings exchanged an anxious glance, their bodies shaking in anticipation, feet directed towards the door.

"One."

They ran as fast as their tiny feet would allow them, but they were kids and nowhere near close to a full-blooded demon. In a flash of silver, Sesshomaru was downstairs, gathering the kids into his arms and unleashing their arch-foe, the unbeatable Tickle monster.

"No, daddy," Rin giggled. "No."

"I surrender," Shippo managed to say in between laughs. "I surrender."

"If you're going to kill them, can you least do it in the car," Kagome raised her voice slightly so she could heard over the laughter. "We need to start going."

Hands still attached to the kids' stomachs, Sesshomaru carried them outside to the car, where servants were packing their bags into the trunk.

_I can tell this going to be an interesting Christmas_, the young miko thought.

Minutes later, the family arrived at their destination, where their friends waited for them patiently with smiles on their faces. Greetings were shouted and said. Hugs were exchanged, and, much to the relief of all, War World III hadn't broken yet between the men.

After gently prying Izumi and Kya off his legs, Sesshomaru waited for Zuko on the side. After receiving a warm hug from Kagome, Zuko joined him.

The two stared at each other with unmasked disdain.

"Human," Sesshomaru spat out.

Katara saw the fire erupting in Zuko's eyes, a look that foreshadowed a great fire about to be lit. She glanced down at his hands and saw they glowed orange, steamed with thick smoke.

_Zuko please_. The last thing any of them wanted was to start Christmas Eve-Eve with a huge fight.

As if the Spirits could hear her prayer, Zuko didn't attack Sesshomaru. He looked like he wanted to. He looked like he wanted to set him on fire. But he resisted. Still, he was never one to let an insult go.

"Runt." he said, putting all the venom he could muster into the word.

A vicious growl rumbled through Sesshomaru's clenched teeth that sharpened into fangs. One blink, and his gold eyes changed to monstrous crimson. It was only Kagome's prayers that kept him from tearing Zuko's insides out.

_Okay_, she thought as they walked inside the house. _Maybe it won't be a completely peaceful Christmas but hopefully it won't become a complete bloodbath._

Later on, after a nice breakfast of Santa-shaped pancakes and Nutella-stuffed French toast and unpacking their bags and setting more gifts under the tree, the kids played with their toys while Christmas movies on ABC family ran on TV. The adults watched them and the movies from a safe-distance on the couch.

Katara lifted her head slightly off Zuko's chest and looked outside the window, casting a wistful look at the sky. "I hope it snows soon."

Zuko glanced over, where the streets were covered close to waist-high in snow, including their own front yard that resembled a winter wonderland. "It snowed three times already this week- a good twelve inches each. All which _I_ had to shovel."

"Don't be such a Scrooge." Katara swatted his arm playfully.

Kagome shook her head at Zuko with an amused smile on her face. "You say that because you're not used to the cold."

"Sure I am," Zuko said. "Cold ice-cream. Cold drinks. Cold-feet and cold-showers, which your friend here," he nudged towards Katara. "caused."

Katara swatted him again with more force.

Kagome decided that she needed to explain it better. "Okay, look. I won't lie. Even I'm not always fond of the snow, but I still love it. Especially during Christmastime. When the whole city's covered in a pure white blanket, snowflakes fall and get caught in your tongue, and the place becomes a wonderland. There's no better feeling than standing in the middle of a nice snowfall, surrounded by so much soft white. It makes you realize what Christmas is really about."

"You mean the true meaning of Christmas is frozen rain?" Zuko questioned. "Frozen-rain-turned-to-slush. Fascinating. And all this time I thought Christmas was about peace on Earth, good-will to all, and the celebration of Mary's son. My mistake."

This time both women teamed up to swat him on the arms, using strong force behind the hits. Sesshomaru's lips almost curved into a faint smirk. Almost.

"You forget Santa!" All four heads looked up, seeing that their conversation reached the kids. Rin dropped her stuffed Olaf toy and said "Santa plays a big part in Christmas. He makes wishes come true for all the good boys and girls."

"And gives lumps of coal to all the bullies and brats." Shippo added.

"I spot a brat right now." Sesshomaru murmured, eyes fixed on Zuko.

Zuko scowled, fighting off the urge to incinerate the dog. It would certainly bring a new meaning to the word, hotdog. It would also certainly land him on the hot-seat with Katara, which he wanted to steer clear of.

"I hope Santa gets us the Frozen Castle playset. It's the only thing me and Izumi put down on our letter." said Kya.

"I asked for him for the Snow Glow singing Elsa doll." Rin said.

Shippo frowned. Zuko was glad to see he wasn't alone on the anti-Frozen island, a place he wouldn't have resorted to if his daughters didn't have the movie played on a continuous loop. "I put down ten things in my letter."

"Ten? Doesn't that seem a little selfish, Shippo?"

He shrugged. "There's one the main thing I want. The rest are just suggestions."

"What did you ask for?" Kya asked him.

Grinning big, Shippo leaped from his seat and announced "Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle Stretch 'n' Shout Leonardo!"

He tried to mimic one of the moves he had seen the turtles do on TV, where they leap into the air and deliver a revolting high kick like a helicopter. Problem was there wasn't enough fuel to take the flight and he ended up crashing face-first onto the pillow-covered floor, sparking a laughing fit among his friends and the grownups who were trying hard not to laugh.

"Maybe you should also ask Santa for ninja skills, too." Izumi smirked.

To this, Shippo lifted his head off the pillow to glare at her. "Ha, ha, ha. Very funny."

His words made the girls laugh harder.

Shaking his head at kids while trying to bite back a smile, Sesshomaru attended to his phone that was vibrating in his pocket. "Taisho."

It took approximately five seconds for hell to erupt.

"_WHAT!_"

The kids took refugee under the coffee table. Kagome nearly dropped her cup. Katara looked stunned. Zuko rubbed his ears in an attempt to stop the ringing.

"Repeat!" Sesshomaru commanded, his voice ice-cold.

"What's going on?' Katara whispered to Kagome.

"I don't know."

"Human," he addressed Zuko. "You. Kitchen. Now."

He didn't even wait for Zuko to get up before he marched over to the room.

_Spirits give me the strength_, Zuko begged, following after the dog.

"What is your problem? Your little tantrum moment scared the hell out of the kids, Katara, and Kagome-"

"Be quiet."

"The hell I will," Zuko snapped, feeling the lock he had on his temper slowly melt as his anger started to fire up. "This is my house. Not yours. Mine. The only reason your mangy, flea-infested ass is in here is because your wife is a good woman and your kids take after her. If it weren't for them, I'd barbecue you-"

"Be quiet!"

"If you say those two words one more time-"

"_Be. Quiet._"

Any other time or person, Zuko would have kept the argument alive, but this was not the time. Not when Sesshomaru wore the pure look of murderous vengeance in his eyes, a look only a fool who had a death wish would challenge. Zuko had no plans to die just yet.

"What is it? Who was what on the phone?"

Sesshomaru hang on the phone and held it tightly in his fist, Zuko could hear the material being squeezed in. The ice in the demon's eyes didn't break as he looked over at him. "That was one of Santa's elves. A useless, simple-minded, soon-to-be-dismembered-and-annihilated elf who just informed me that he lost the bag containing _Santa's presents_."

"_What!?_"


	2. Chapter 2

**Miracles of Christmas Wishes Chapter 2**

As much as the dog-demon and the firebender disliked each other, there was only time out of the year that the two would put their differences aside for the sake of their children: Christmastime. After Thanksgiving, the kids' minds immediately turned from turkey to Christmas, and spent most of the time in between getting together and going through store catalogs, deciding what gifts they wanted from their parents and each other and which ones they wanted from the man in red.

Once the lists were made and the letters were sent out, the parents were off. While all four of them worked together to get what was written on the wish-lists, the dads took it upon themselves to play St. Nick. And every year for the past five years, Christmas was perfect. The kids would wake up, rip open the gifts that were from the parents, squeal in delight as they saw Santa's gifts and rip them open, and all would be well.

This year was expected to be the same.

Or at least that was what the dads thought until they received that call.

* * *

Sesshomaru said nothing during the long car other than the directions, which led them to a three-story brick apartment building outside the city. It looked like something Zuko could easily see Katara admiring, finding it quaint.

"Stay." He ordered, climbing out of the car.

_The hell I will._ Zuko frowned behind his retreating figure. He turned off the car, undid his belt, and came out the car.

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed by the response given to his demand but said nothing. Why waste useful energy questioning the thinking of a nuisance when he could use it for killing the toad?

The pair walked through a narrow case of the stairs, passing by lone hallways and identical gray, painted-chipped doors, climbing up to the third floor and down the hallway to the last door on the right, room 320.

Zuko looked over at Sesshomaru, who nodded slightly. He placed his hand on the doorknob and turned it slowly, using small pressure against the door to open it slightly.

A burst of fire shoot from the room.

In a micro-second, he would have been burnt to crisps if he hadn't been trained by his uncle, the Great Dragon, who taught him ways of control through breathing, syncing one's heartbeat with that of the fire. He captured the flames in a single breath, letting the energy flow around him while slowing it down to a single beat. Then, with a firm step forward and a tight fist thrust, he sent the fire back, adding his own power to the mix.

"_My nanny Bora's menorah!_" a high-pitched voice shrieked.

Zuko peered inside. A green toad the size of a small child, dressed in a brown robe and dark hat, was on his knees, one hand tightly gripped onto his staff embroidered with two decapitated heads of demons, the other close but not exactly touching a pile of ashes that were once fine material.

"My nanny brought it here all the way from Japan. Crafted piece by piece by a great, one-handed master of silver and glass art. And it was finally my year to light it," His big eyes were filled with unshed tears and anguish, which quickly morphed to fury once he took notice of the intruder slipping inside his home. "You fool! You practically spat on my family's history, which you carelessly burnt. Now you shall feel its pain. Behold the staff-"

Two kicks. One to the wrist, knocking the staff clean off his hand before more fire could ignite from the the heads. One to the chest, knocking the demon fall on his back.

"Who do you think you, you damn-" his words were cut off as a foot squeezed down on his windpipe.

"I won't recommend throwing anymore fire at me unless you know how to redirect it, toad." Zuko warned.

Even when pinned to the ground, the toad didn't know the meaning of submissive. "How dare you? Do you know who I am? What I am? Do you know whom I serve-"

"Jaken."

At the sound of his name, all the color in the demon's face drained, making him appear more as a ghost. A frightened ghost.

"Ma-ma…master Sesshomaru." he stuttered.

Sesshomaru entered into the room calmly and stared down at the toad, long and hard, until he was a trembling, stuttering mess underneath Zuko's foot. The chill Sesshomaru usually for Zuko was nowhere near close to the thick, black ice in his eyes that were for the toad-demon. It was the type of the black-ice, truly-cold look one would see in the grim reaper's eyes right before they were killed.

"You will explain to this one why I received a call from you saying that you lost the bag containing the Santa gifts we purchased for the children." Sesshomaru said.

"I would love to. Gladly," Jaken said. "But I'm afraid that simply cannot be done. So much to do and very little time-"

Zuko clenched his fist, sparking fire that danced around his skin, and held it close to Jaken's face. "Then make time."

"I am under no obligation to explain myself to filth like you-" His tone quickly changed as the fire became to grew, its cinders spilling onto his face. "I mean it's a terribly long story."

"You have five seconds to explain it." The vicious tilt of Sesshomaru's tone hinted at a very dangerous threat if the order didn't follow through.

In five words, Jaken was able to get the story across. "I never ordered the gifts."

"_What!_" they demanded, Zuko's voice hot as his fist, Sesshomaru's as cold as his eyes.

Knowing well his life was on the line, Jaken explained in rushed, breathless whimpers what happened. This year was Lord Sesshomaru's turn to play Santa for the brats-_kids_, he quickly corrected himself, burnt by the harshness of the duo's glares. After human-_Zuko_, he was corrected after said-human nearly set his jewels on fire-obtained the letters the kids have written to Santa, along with his share of money for the gifts, Sesshomaru turned to him for assistance. Ordinarily, such a thing would never happen, since the master preferred handling family affairs on his own, but around the time of Christmas shopping, his business firm was bombarded with meetings, paperwork, and threats and meetings with rivals. He had contacted Jaken, informing him what needed to be done and what needed to be done immediately, the silent _or else_ heavy in the silence.

Wanting to prove his Lord that he could handle anything, even holiday shopping, Jaken turned to his grandmother who always managed to get every item on the family's wish-lists every year. She directed him to a website she used, saying it was a life-saver, called Wish &amp; Grant. Problem was during the time he had ordered the gifts, he didn't have his reading glasses on and his eyesight was more than inadequate. He couldn't make out most what the children had scribbled onto the papers, other than Frozen, teenage, and turtle. Using what was given, he typed the following words onto the search engine, added whatever items that were listed to the cart, and paid for it. It was until after a week later, opening the package that arrived on his doorstep, with his glasses on, and lists in hand did he realize, with a sharp pang through his heart, the grave mistake he made.

He contacted the manager of the website, asking for an exchange, only to be shut down. All sales were final. No exchanges, no refunds. He asked then if the items were still in shock at least, for the sake of kami, to which the man nearly killed with his eardrum with a loud burst of laughter before he hang up.

"I tried other websites. Amazon, EBay, Toysrus, even Craigslist-but it was all the time. Out of stock. I tried other stores, but after the third fail, I was terrified. I knew you would be coming tomorrow to pick up the presents and knew you would have my head if you saw what I got instead. So, I called you, deciding honesty was the best policy. And may also be my lifesaver."

He had his eyes closed most of the time during the story, opening just a bit to see their reactions, shutting them just as quick when he was met with dark glares. He shut them tight as he finished his body locked and tense, waiting for the feel of metal to pierce through his flesh or the lick of fire to kiss his skin. Seconds went by and he felt nothing but the tight coil his body was twisting itself into.

_Perhaps they understand_, he thought. It was a daring thought, but one he put his faith into_. After all this is a common problem for adults during this time. Plus those brats already have close to five dozen presents from them already. What's one more? _

Comforted by the thought, Jaken slowly opened his eyes. Only to choke on his breath as Sesshomaru scooped him up and brought him close to his face, hand tightly clenched around his neck, slowly but painfully squeezing the life out of him.

"Give me," Sesshomaru said. "One good reason why I shouldn't kill you right now."

"Mercy," Jaken breathed in between his gags. "Spirit of Christmas."

"I believe that by ridding you of the world, I will be giving demons and humans alike the greatest gift of all."

"My Lord, please."

While Sesshomaru took his time torturing his assistant, Zuko took notice of an opened package box lying underneath the coffee table. Those must have been the gifts the toad ordered for the kids. Curious, he walked over and pulled it out from underneath. What he saw inside made him wonder if death would be enough for the toad.

"What is it?" Sesshomaru asked. "What is in the box?"

Zuko decided that this that was better seeing firsthand than explaining. His eyes locked onto Jaken's terrified eyes, he carried the box over to them and dumped the contents onto the floor. "What the hell is this?"

What fell out of the box were items that would bring both tears and disgust to the children's eyes if they had received them as gifts: strips of fabric that took dress-up to a new whole, very-adult theme level which vaguely resembled the Disney princess's dress, a sparkling blue vibrator, and the corpse of a small turtle covered in frostbite.

"Uh…the kids' presents from Santa."

He paid dearly for those words.

Nearly every breath of air in his lungs immediately burst from his mouth in a gasp as Sesshomaru loosened his grip for a moment and then squeezed his neck to almost an inch, merging his windpipe and tongue together.

"My lord-my lord," he croaked. "Please have mercy. It is Christmas for kami's sake. Peace. Forgiveness. Goodwill."

"You forget," Sesshomaru said. "Christmas is two days time. That is when those traits are acted out. Between now and then, vengeance and murder are fair-game. Which I fully intend on bestowing upon you, Jaken. You may consider it a Christmas gift to repay you for all you have done for me."

The toad wasn't the sharpest mind around, but even he wasn't that much of an idiot to miss the sharp bite of sarcasm and venom embedded in every word that passed through Sesshomaru's lips. Each word impacted the toad like a hard blow to the head, foreshadowing the grave danger that awaited him.

"My Lord please, let's not be hasty," he begged. "What's one compared to the dozens they're already receiving? They're getting far more from you alone than what I've gotten the past five Hanukkahs. Besides, Santa Claus doesn't even exist. And it's high time those brats learn that-_aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!_"

Jaken shot up from Sesshomaru's hand like a rocket, fueled by the fire-ball Zuko aimed directly to his ass.

"Water! Water! Water! Where's the waaaaaaaaater!" Jaken zoomed through the rooms in a panic, arms wildly waving like banners, screaming like a manic as his rear was being burnt. It took him almost forever to remember he had a bathroom, which was equipped with water, and ran there, locking the door behind him.

"I'm going to have his head-" Sesshomaru cut Zuko off

"You will go to the car and wait for me there."

"The hell I will-"

"_Go_ to the car." The tone in his voice left no room for argument.

Zuko stood for a moment conflicted. On one hand he wanted to burn down the bathroom door and show the toad that dads were just as deadly-protective as mothers when it came to the well-being of their children. On other hand killing the toad, while it would bring amusement, wouldn't bring a solution for the predicament the two were in.

On top of that, he really hated taking orders from the ice-prick as if he were the dog.

Zuko glanced over at Sesshomaru, then over at the door. With as much dignity he could muster, resisting the great urge to hurl another fireball at the door, he left the apartment.

As one door closed, another opened. Jaken burst from the bathroom, behind burnt and damp, armed with a bucket of water. "Alright, fireboy, let's rumble. I'm lean. I'm mean. I'm-"

"There is only one thing better than seeing you in agony, Jaken, and that is when I'm the one masterminding the pain to your agony." Sesshomaru lifted one hand up, flexing tense areas, lengthening his claws. His eyes changed from gold to crimson red. His straight-lined mouth lifted themselves into a sharp, fanged-tooth grin that put the Cheshire cat to shame.

_I'm a dead man._ Jaken swallowed a dry lump as Lord Sesshomaru took a step forward toward him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Miracle of Christmas Wishes chapter 3**

Almost two hours later Sesshomaru exited the building with little to show for what had took place inside except for lone drips of crimson he licked off his claws and a vicious glint in his eyes that expressed more than a thousand words put together.

He didn't kill the toad. It was tempting, very tempting. However, he resisted. Death was too quick, too easy. Making him suffering sent the right message, one that he would never forget.

And by Kami, Jaken had suffered.

The firebending human hunched over his laptop he must have packed along with him, eyes glued to the screen, hands typing furiously on the keyboard. He was deep in his research that he didn't realize Sesshomaru was outside the car, waiting to be let in, until his third knock nearly shattered his windshield.

"Hey!" Zuko exclaimed. "You break it, you buy it."

"A fifty-dollar repair?" Sesshomaru snorted. "That will hardly lose me a night's sleep. My pup's toy car is made of sturdier material."

Muttering curses under his breath, Zuko let him in.

"You know this is all your fault, right?" he said as Sesshomaru slide into his seat.

Sesshomaru thought he would never see the day or find the universe so cruel when he would meet an individual who was just as infuriating as his brother. _Just what I needed._ He rubbed the right side of his temple that was already throbbing. "And how pray tell is this my fault?"

"You were too damn lazy to do the shopping yourself so you let some idiot do it for you. The same idiot who decides a dead frog, a vibrator, and stripper clothes would just fine for the kids."

Sesshomaru, as much as he wished it, couldn't argue against the valid points the human made. Jaken was an idiot; there was no doubt about that. Trusting a fool with a dire task brought question to his own intelligence.

_As Father always said: if you want something done right, you need to do it yourself. "_How far to the nearest mall?"

"An hour-which is the around the same time the stores will be closing."

_Damn you, Jaken_. Sesshomaru was glad he didn't murder the useless imp after all. When Christmas was over, he would spend the following days preparing his New Year's bonus.

Every word that fall from his lips caused great pain to the demon, like a knife sinking deeper and deeper into his abdomen. "You realize what this means, don't you?"

Jaw locked tight, Zuko nodded. "Sadly I do."

Sesshomaru glanced over at his work. The human had several tabs opened on Google Chrome to different toy stores. Good. They were going to need it.

The two enemies were going shopping tomorrow.

* * *

They spent the night going through various websites on their laptops and calling close allies who were in the business to get the information they needed. They used the information given to come up with a list of what stores had the toys, along with possible stops, and a map of the city, the penciled Xs marking where they were stopping.

Armed with their list and map, along with the Santa letters, the two left Zuko's house at the crack of note, leaving a note behind that said they had business to attend.

Their first stop was Toysrus at the East Gate plaza mall, which was the biggest toystore in the city. According to an email sent to every card-holding member, the store was expecting a new shipment of toys-including Frozen and Ninja Turtle-today. Which was good for them. But the email featured a warning. Supplies were limited and there was a clearance sale, meaning all things must go. Which meant a crowd of last-minute shoppers, which was not good for them.

Their worst fear was confirmed as Zuko drove through the parking lot, finding every spot taken. In front of the store, a crowd of mothers armed with their purses and a few fathers was forming, growing by the dozens.

_Unbelievable_. Zuko groaned.

"I suggest you focus on watching the crowd and more time securing a spot." piqued unhelpfully his reluctant partner.

Zuko gritted his teeth and counted backwards from ten to keep his temper from boiling over. It's _for the kids. It's for the kids. It's for the kids_, he reminded himself. "I would love to, but in case you haven't noticed….there's no spot!"

Sesshomaru glanced around the parking lot, finding his words to be true, and settled back in his seat.

_Not so smug now, are you?_ Zuko nearly smirked.

Sesshomaru lowered his window and stretched out his arm. Letting his arm wind back, he flung it forward, unleashing his venomous whips through his fingertips that entwined around the back of a black Jeep. The poison spread through the car like a virus, eating through the metal, melting. He yanked his arm back. The charred remains of the car followed his movement, pulling itself away from its spot, colliding against an Audi parked behind it, knocking them both into the pole.

"My car!"

"My mother is going to kill me!"

What the…Mouth agape, Zuko turned over to the passenger smirking next to him.

"Your welcome."

"You can be really twisted sometimes, you know that?"

Sesshomaru shrugged. Zuko rolled his eyes and parked the car.

The two made to the store just in time, Zuko having to elbow his way through while people parted for Sesshomaru, as an employee with a bright smile on his face and nervous eyes came out to greet them.

"Hello shoppers," he said. "Good morning to all. Allow me to be the first to say Merry Christmas."

His words were met with silence.

"Alright. As we stated in our email, it being the last day for Christmas shopping, all items are fifty to seventy-percent off. While we restocked our shelves, please keep it mind that supplies are limited-"

"Every bitch for herself!" A blonde forty-something year old woman smacked the man across the face with her heavy bag and dashed into the store.

Frantic parents followed behind her like soldiers racing into battle, grabbing onto carriages and baskets like they were armor, scrambling off into different directions.

"I'll handle the Frozen, you get the Turtle." Zuko called over to Sesshomaru, heading straight for the doll section that was located in the back.

Passing through the Barbies and Monster High, he raced to the Disney section already flooded with people. He had to push and bump his way through to check the aisles for the toys. He saw Sleeping Beauty. Little Mermaid. Princess and the Frog. The ice-princess with her sister and her friends-what a minute.

Zuko took one step back, ignoring the pained cry of a father whose foot he ran over. He peered down at the very bottom of the shelves, where several Elsa and Ana smiled up at his confused face. The Snow Glow Elsa Rin put down on her list was hidden the Frozen Castle playset his daughters wanted for Christmas, set up in such a way it was like the Spirit of Christmas decided to have mercy on him.

Yes, he grinned, placing the toys onto the cart, quickly racing towards the cashier. He stopped short as a familiar figure emerged from the doll aisle, grinning up at him.

"Toph?"

She smiled at him, but there was something in that smile that put Zuko on high alert. "I love you, Sparky, but I love my kids more."

She lifted her foot and stomped it onto the ground, as if she were killing a bug. The vibration from her stomp traveled over to Zuko, raising the ground below him, knocking him back into the aisle.

"Nothing personal." Toph brought the cart over to her and proceeded to the register-until demonic energy smacked against the face, alerting her of the presence she sensed standing in front of her.

"I do not like people meddling into my family affairs. Nor attempting to make off with what belongs to me."

So, this is Sesshomaru. Sugar Queen had told her about the priestess friend she made in tot-aerobics and her husband who was praised as a powerful demon. She could tell it wasn't a bluff. Two feet across from him, and she could feel power oozing from him.

"Well, I don't like listening to children whining about not getting their gifts, so we're both at odds."

She dogded just in time to avoid to the whip he aimed towards her, but she didn't escape scratch-free. It didn't kill her, but it did slash a burn against her cheek, sizzling her skin.

"Bastard."

Sesshomaru glared at her, ready for the earth to move as it had for Zuko. Instead he found himself falling underground, courtesy of the hole Toph enclosed around him.

"Season greetings, prick." He heard the devious woman yelled above as she made way with their gifts.

By the time, he resurfaced everything was half-cleared-the aisles, the dolls, the customers, including the earthbender who managed to caught him by surprise. He glanced over at the doll section, where a defeated Zuko limped over to him.

"So," he said. "I see you had the pleasure to meet our good friend, Toph."

"She is added on my list."

They left the toy store annoyed but determined. Sadly, what they experienced at the first store was a small taste of what was to come.

The second Toysrus had little for the Frozen, except for small trinkets and dress-up gowns, but did have the turtle Shippo wanted, making all not lost. Sadly, they also ran into someone who was after the same thing.

A burst of wind pushed them back away from the registers, knocking Zuko into an empty cart while Sesshomaru managed to remain on his feet.

Groaning, Zuko pulled himself up, meeting the smirking, red eyes of an attractive demon dressed in purple, armed with a sharp fan.

"Yo." she greeted.

"Yo yourself." he muttered.

"Kagura." Sesshomaru warned his possibly soon-to-be-unemployed secretary. "If you value your job, as well as your neck, I suggest you move."

She smirked. "No offense, boss, but I have a six year brat of a nephew. I need the turtle."

"How do you expect to do that if you're cut down to pieces?" Sesshomaru grabbed hold of her with his whips, tightening his hold, and flung her over his head, tossing her over to the diapers in the baby section.

That being that, Sesshomaru grabbed the toy and made his way over to the register, stopping short as a small kid with pale white hair and dead eyes, carrying a small mirror.

"I am sorry." She murmured softly, holding the mirror in front of him.

One look into the glass and everything went back.

When he opened his eyes, he was surprised to see he was back in the car. Pain flooded his head, but he forced himself to move pass it, lifting his head up slightly to look over at Zuko who was driving.

"What happened?" he demanded.

"A little woman-child knocked you out with her mirror. Your crazy secretary came back and blew me out of the store. By the time I came back, they were gone, the gift was gone, and some idiot was trying to pick-pocket you."

Sesshomaru growled under his breath. Two more names were added to his list. "How much did the thief get?"

"Five fireballs to the ass," Zuko answered. "Don't worry. I took care of them for you."

Sesshomaru didn't say thank-you, which was expected of him. He did nodded his head slightly, which was the closest thank-you he would be seeing.

They didn't have much luck with the next Toyrus, the next one, or the one after that. Either the toys were cleared off the racks altogether, the ones left were items they already gotten for the kids, or someone-a crazed mother, a distressed father, or a familiar face-would get in their way. By the time noon rolled around, the two had already been through six stores, leaving empty-handed.

"I cannot believe this," Zuko said. They have left another store that was cleared of toys. "It's like the whole world is going crazy."

"The appeal of the holidays." Sesshomaru said.

Zuko huffed in agreement.

It was clear Toyrsus was a dead end, so they decided to turn towards a different store: Walmart. The parking lot was packed, but Sesshomaru easily cleared up spots for them after depositing of several cars. Unlike the previous times, Zuko kept quiet, focused on their mission.

The toy section was packed with people, demon and human, parent and child alike, all pushing and shoving, arguing and fighting as they picked through the scrapes.

Nodding to each other, Zuko placed his feet on Sesshomaru's clasped hands, and Sesshomaru tossed him up, throwing him into the snake pit. Zuko miraculously was able to get in with little injury and crawled, ignoring the looks pointed towards his direction.

"Aren't you too old to be crawling on the ground, mister?" asked a child from above, sitting comfortably in the carriage and sucking away on his thumb.

"Aren't you too old to be sucking your thumb?"

The boy stuck his tongue out at him. Zuko scowled and continued. The Barbie aisle was completely empty, saved for a few stuffed animals. The Monster High dolls were gone. Disney only had a few things left.

The playset was gone, to his annoyance, but he did mange to see the Snow Glow Elsa among the clutter. He reached for the toy, surprised to see another hand on the box.

He looked up. A heavyset, muscular woman with dark brown hair practically bursting from her dress glared down at him.

"That doll is mine, bud." she sneered.

Zuko answered her with a fierce scowl. "In your dreams."

He set off a small fire close to her feet. She stumbled back, terrified. He took that as his cue to run, doll tight in hand.

"Sesshomaru! Sesshomaru!" Zuko yelled. "I got it. Where are you?"

"I'm preoccupied at the moment." Zuko looked over to his left. Sesshomaru had the turtle in one hand while the other held his sword, fighting off a demon clad in red who greatly resembled him with his silver hair and gold eyes that was swinging away his own sword.

"Hand over the turtle, bastard!" he yelled.

Sesshomaru scowled and pushed the demon off him. "Always a pleasure, little brother."

"Give me the damn toy, Sesshomaru!"

Sesshomaru managed to dodge the swings Inuyasha flung towards him, able to get in a few strikes of his own. "Insolent fool." He looked over at Zuko and tossed him the toy. "Get them to the register so we can finally be done with this madness."

Zuko managed to catch the toy and ran towards the registers already growing with shoppers. As he took another step, a hard force slammed against the back of his head, knocking him face-first to the ground. The toys slide away from his hands.

"Elsa's mine, bitch!" the woman growled. She smacked him again on the head with her purse for good measure, grabbed Elsa and took Leonardo just to spite him, and walked to the register with a smirk on her face.

He had found one more person to add to Sesshomaru's hit-list. Zuko scowled after her, placing a tender hand on his aching head.

Unfortunately for them, the day only worsened as it went on, their luck dwindling. Zuko helped Sesshomaru make room for the car in the full parking lots, burning down a few cars to scrape metal without care. Their list of stops and stores lowered. Each store they stopped at brought nothing but disappointment.

Zuko cast a nervous glance at the clock. It was a quarter to ten, and stores were about to closed.

Sesshomaru insisted that he be the one to go inside Target while Zuko waited in the car. It was the seventeenth store they've been today, their last hope.

_Maybe he found it_, Zuko thought. He has been in there for over half an hour. Usually they spent a good fifteen to twenty minutes inside each store.

The remaining hope he had left died a painful death as he watched Sesshomaru emerged from the store empty-handed, a nasty bruise forming on his bottom lip.

"Drive." he ordered. "I said drive."

He turned over to him, about to ask him if the blows he received today from various purses affected his hearing. What greeted him was not a look of anger or frustration, but one of despair. Utter saddness, an emotion he had never seen in the firebender before now.

"It's over," Zuko whispered, eyes glued to the steering wheel. "Christmas is ruined and it's our fault."


	4. Chapter 4

**Miracle of Christmas Wishes chapter 4**

Sesshomaru considered himself a highly-intelligent being. He was the first-born and full-blooded son to the great Inu no Taisho, a legendary demon known for his ways with the sword as well as clever tactics in battle. He was educated by the sharpest minds from the time he could talk. He lived through centuries of war, change, and history.

Yet, for the life of him, no matter which angle he looked at it from, no matter how hard he'd think, he couldn't understand what had possessed him to do something that was completely…unlike him.

Perhaps it was the look on the human's face when he came back from another store empty-handed. The look of total, utter despair and hopelessness, as if the day took too much of him.

Perhaps he himself took too many blows to the head, courtesy of the crazed mothers he encountered today that were armed with their deadly purses and bending and powers.

Perhaps-and this was a thought he would take straight to his grave-despite him pushing the absurd feeling away, a part of him felt the tiniest prick on guilt. After all, he was the one who entrusted the imp to handle the shopping.

Whatever the reason, Sesshomaru was able to get behind the wheel and steered them towards the nearest Starbucks, ordering them both a large Chai brewed tea.

If Zuko was surprised that Sesshomaru guessed his order right, he didn't let it show. He accepted the beverage and took slow sips, not minding the hot water that burnt his tongue.

For a few moments, seconds, minutes the two sat in silence, sipping away at their teas. The air between them for once was not heavy in tension. The smell of smoke trickled the demon's sensitive nose, piquing his curiosity. He glanced over. Zuko pulled out a stash of Marlboro cigarettes from the dashboard and lit one with a flick of his hand.

He offered the pack over to Sesshomaru, who declined his offer. Unfazed, the firebender took in a deep breath and inhaled the cigarettes deeply, leaning back into his chair.

The same, horrible look of sadness remained in his eyes as he opened them and released a cloud of smoke from his mouth.

Sesshomaru felt odd. Perhaps not the best adjective to use, but it was the best he could come up with on the strange, almost-conflicting feelings shifting in his body. He often wished for the human to be mute. Now that his wish was granted, it didn't feel as satisfying as he thought it would be. "I have never been a fan of one wallowing in self-pitying. It's unbecoming. You seem to serve as proof of that theory."

Unlike previous times when banter was exchanged between them, Zuko didn't raise to the bait. The sound that erupted from his mouth was a cross between a dry chuckle and a snort as he took another hit of his cigarette.

Groaning under his breath, Sesshomaru took another sip of tea. His mind wandered, painting the possibility of what was to await them tomorrow. The moment the sun reached its' peak, the children awake, filling the house with their shouts and laughter of joy. After they managed to drag the parents out of bed, they'd race down the stairs and dive into the tree, ripping through the paper and ribbon, eyes gleaming at the sight of toys.

The moment the last paper was ripped and the last present was revealed, breaths would be held as they searched for one more signed by St. Nick. The joy in their eyes would dim down like a candle's flame as they saw there was nothing else. They'd believe the lack of presents mean they were unworthy of the toys. That they were not good enough.

The image of the four friends, especially his dear pups, looking down at the empy tree heartbroken, tears glistening in their eyes was too painful. He forced the image away.

"A lot of people believe that Katara is the one who goes hard during the holidays. Decorating the house from top to bottom. Filling the house with holiday music. Trying to make our house jolly and all that. But she's doesn't. She loves the holidays, but not as much as I do."

The confession came as a surprise to the demon. His miko was always one to really embrace the Holiday spirit, which was expressed through their heavily-decorated mansion. Katara's home always matched Kagome's enthusiasm. The way their house was alive in light and color, life-size inflated and mechanical figures such as the snowman and Santa waving at the front lawn, the way it looked as if Pier 1 regurgitated on the estate. It only made sense to believe the waterbender was the one behind it, considering the fact the two shared multiple common traits.

"To say my childhood was rotten would be a vast understatement. My father was a hard-drinker and didn't carry a conscious. He was a terror on regular days. Fading in and out of consciousness, venom spitting from every word he said. Believing that fists and belts were the best ways to tame disobedience. And a downright nightmare during the holidays, especially Christmas. Too much drinking, too angry, too violent. One Christmas when I was twelve, my mother tried lightening up the holiday by singing carols. He didn't approve. He thought using his liquor bottle was the best way to silent the noise. I tried to save her. He grabbed me and shoved my face into the fire. I never heard my mother screamed so loud until that night,"

_That explains the burn_. Sesshomaru had been curious of it's' origin, but never questioned it.

"She always did the receive the end bargain of his fists. She left a month later after that. It hurt but I didn't blame her. If it were me, I would have left years earlier."

Zuko focused intently on his cigarette, his voice clear yet flat, as if he wasn't telling his own story but that of another.

"The moment I held Izumi in my hands, I made a promise to myself that she, and Kya, would never feel scared while they lived under our roof. That house would always be filled with laughter. That every holiday, especially Christmas, would be perfect. And now…I don't even want to think about what's going to happen tomorrow."

Empathy. It was a feeling Sesshomaru rarely felt. It was one he preferred not to feel, especially with people he could barely tolerate. And yet it was one that held a strong grip on him, compelling him to say the following, "I know what's it like wanting to give your children what you never had growing up."

He himself understood too well.

Zuko lifted up his head for the first time in awhile, looking over at him. Sesshomaru said nothing else on the subject, but he knew the human understood.

A tapping from the window interrupted them. An old man in a red suit and white beard, the best-looking Santa impersonator they've seen throughout the day, smiled at them as Zuko lowered his window, holding up his red Salivation Army bucket.

"Spare change for the less fortunate, sirs," Zuko complied, pulling a five-dollar bill from his bucket. Sesshomaru decided to add to contribute with a twenty. They placed the money into the bucket, but the man wasn't the through with them yet. "Why the long faces?"

Zuko sighed. "Let's just say this Christmas won't be as jolly as we hoped it would be."

"Why do you say that?"

"Let's just say an imp along with a band-full of nuisances-whom I plan on destroying-will be the reason why this Christmas will be the last our children will believe in Mr. Kringle." Sesshomaru answered.

A knowing twinkle sparkled in the man's bright, blue eyes, almost as if he could see all that they had been through, going through almost every store in the city, fighting through crowds, ending up with nothing. "Ah, lads. It's Christmas. The season of family, peace, and miracles. I do believe things will work out in the end. They always do. Just not in the way you'd expect."

He tipped his head and left them, disappearing into the fog. Zuko stared at the spot where the man stood.

"That was strange." He said. But somehow, the most normal thing he had experienced the whole day.

"Indeed." Sesshomaru agreed.

"So what now?"

Sesshomaru stared ahead, looking out into the parking lot. Finally he said "Now you and I shall go back to your house. Enjoy the rest of Christmas Eve with our families. And, knowing our girls, watch Frozen for the millionth time in a row."

Despite himself, Zuko cracked a small smile, to which Sesshomaru answered back with a slight smirk.

"To home, we go."

* * *

"Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!"

For a moment, Zuko was sure he was still dreaming. That or the macaroni casserole the kids put together for them was battling his stomach for dominance, causing painful jolts to his body.

"Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!"

Now he was sure he wasn't dreaming. It felt too real. The jolts were getting stronger and had backup- a pair of hands with a strong grip that shook his shoulders as the owner of those joined the jolter in the chant.

"Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!"

What the…Slowly, he cracked open an eye. Kya was on top of his stomach, bouncing up and down. Izumi was close to him, shaking his shoulders. Both began to grin like mad as they saw he was coming back into the reality.

"What is it? Where's the fire?" Zuko sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"_It's Christmas!_" they shouted. Zuko cringed at the sound, feeling his eardrum rattle like glass from the loud sound.

"Mommy's downstairs with everyone else," Izumi told him. "She says as soon as you're up, we can open the presents."

That would explain why he didn't her laughing at him this moment, being at the mercy of his daughters. "Doesn't Mommy usually want you kids to eat breakfast before we get to the gifts?"

Izumi nodded eagerly. "It took a hundreds pleases to get her to change her mind. If we don't go now, she may change it back."

"So let's move, lazybones." Kya bounced on his stomach one more, digging her toes dig into his skin before she hopped off the bed, landing perfectly on her feet.

They definitely take after Katara when it came to their bossy side. Zuko barely had to put on his nightrobe before each girl grabbed his hand and dragged him down the stairs, where as they said, everyone was up and waiting for him. His wife failed at trying to hide her amused smile. The moment his feet took the last step, the kids raced over to the tree, grabbing the boxes labeled with their name and ripping the paper like there was no tomorrow.

Zuko joined Katara by the couch, taking her into his lap, and watched the beautiful scene before them with a smile on his face. The bright smiles on their faces as they came face to face with their wishes, hugging the box tightly like it might slip away as they squealed and cheered, and moving onto the next wrapped package.

While he and Sesshomaru were unable to get what they wanted from Santa, they still managed to get everything else on their list. For the girls, they got everything from the Frozen franchise from the dresses, the vanity sets, and different toys of the characters from the sisters in sparkling gowns to plush figures, the life-size plush Olaf, to the complete mini set of the characters. For Shippo, while he didn't get the Leonardo he wanted, he got everything else featuring the turtles from mini to tall figures, playset, and ninja gear.

"This Christmas is awesome!" the young kitsune declared.

"The best yet." Kya hugged her Elsa and Anna dolls.

"Thanks Mommy. Thanks Daddy." Rin smiled. "And you, too, Auntie and Uncle."

"Your welcome, sweetie." Kagome peeked her daughter's head.

"It's not over yet. We still have Santa's gifts to open." Izumi reminded them.

Uh-oh. Zuko traded a look with Sesshomaru. The two watched as their daughters peeked under the tree, their smiles slowly chipping down.

"Kids, there's something we have to tell you."

Izumi frowned and moved further into the tree, pushing aside discarded wrapping paper and boxes. She gasped, and both men moved forward tensely. Jaws dropped as the gasp became one of the joy, and the girl pulled out three boxes Zuko had never seen before.

She moved Rin her own box that was ice-blue, tied together by a sparkling silver ribbon. To Shippo, a blue and green wrapped package. For her and her sister, their box was the same as Rin's but biggest of the three.

Eagerly they untied the ribbons and popped open the boxes. Jaws that were agape nearly touched the ground as the gifts they searched through the city for were right in front of them, in their children's grasp.

"My Snow Glow Elsa." Rin hugged the doll tight, burying her face into the doll's soft hair.

"The Frozen castle playset." Izumi grinned over at a beaming Kya. "Now our dolls finally have a new home."

Shippo was nearly bouncing off the walls as he pulled out his gift. "The Strecth 'n' Shout Leonadro. Thank you, Santa."

Zuko dropped onto the couch, as if a great weight was lifted off his shoulders. Sesshomaru scooped his wife into his arms and laid a great kiss onto her lips.

"You never cease to amaze me, mate." Before he could get another kiss, Kagome pulled away slightly, looking up at him in confusion.

"While I appreciate the compliment, I can't take the credit. After all, you and Zuko are the ones who got the toys. Right?"

For the first time in forever, Sesshomaru looked completely dumbfounded, a look that looked comical on his face, contrasting with his stern features. If he wasn't so stunned himself, Zuko would have captured the moment on film.

He looked from a confused Kagome to even more confused Katara. "You mean you two didn't get the toys?"

Katara shook her head. "No, we didn't. Usually, we leave Santa's lists up to you two."

"But if you didn't get them and we couldn't find them, then who-"

His mind went back to the strange man who encountered him, speaking of Christmas and miracles and how things work out. He remembered the twinkle in the man's eye as he said it.

_No way. It couldn't be_. Zuko looked over at Sesshomaru, who stared back to him questioningly.

Just then, high above the rooftop, they heard the distinct sound of bells ringing and a merry man laughing, followed by thumping.

_No way. _

_"_Did we just-" Sesshomaru cut him off.

"We did."

"That means that was-"

"It was."

"So that mean the man-"

"So it would appear so."

Ten minutes awake and his head was already spinning. Zuko placed a gentle hand on it. "This turned out to be an odd yet surprisingly good Christmas."

"Indeed."

"Coffee?"

"That would be welcomed."

As the two men walked into the kitchen, their wives stayed behind, watching them with identical secretive smiles.

"Looks like the kids aren't the only ones who got what they wanted for Christmas." Kagome said.

Katara giggled, as she thought back to the letter the two made on their own to Santa. "I didn't think it was possible, but I guess Santa can easily grant miracles as he does wishes."

_Dear Santa, _

_All we ask is this year the white flag be drawn and our husbands can finally get see-to-see. How you make it happen is completely up to you. _

_Signed your biggest fans,_

_ Katara and Kagome. _


End file.
